Home is a name of a place
by Kris Jun Savor
Summary: Four people who has different prespectives of what they call home.


**Home is a name of a place**

By:

Lanyka Lincoln

"Come on, Ed!" Winry called for him from outside the house but notice the alchemist didn't appear, "Ed?"

"Hold on!" He called back as he came out the house, "Damn, it's not easy when I'm the one carrying all the stuff!"

Winry laughed at his comment, "Well, can you pick up the pace, please?"

Ed grumbled as he followed Winry into the grassy fields.

"Al and Elan are waiting for us." She said.

"You don't say." Ed replied sarcastically.

"Hey, guys!" Winry yelled, "Sorry for the wait."

"Yeah" Ed frowned, "Even though no one assist on helping me with the food."

"Let me help you." Elan said as she carried most of load to the picnic location, "If you wanted help, you should have asked."

Ed stared as he watched her place the heavy load on the blanket; sometimes he would wonder; how could someone that skinny could be so strong?

"There we go." Elan smiled to herself, "All done."

"Thanks." He said with bewilderment, "I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What?" she said.

"Is it heavy for you to carry all that stuff?" he asked.

"No." she answered.

"Oh." He said, "How do you carry all that stuff without feeling tired?"

"Well" she smirked; knowing the answer to that, "by drinking a lot of milk."

"MILK HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" he snapped furiously.

Elan raised both of her hands in trounce as he continued to bark at her. Winry stared at the two and sighed, " They do this every afternoon…"

After blonde alchemist calmed down, he began to eat one of the sandwiches. Al watched as the three devoured the food.

"How was the sandwiches I made, brother?" Al said, "I've made some them for you."

"Ah, thanks, Al." Ed smiled.

"Yeah" Elan added, "That was very sweet of you."

"I know." Winry agreed, "He was a big help in the kitchen."

"At least I know who's going to be a big help cleaning up." Ed smirked at Elan.

"No, no, no. Not me." She protest, "Not with you anyway."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'LL HELP YOU CLEAN UP?" He barked.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I don't remember volunteering to clean up." She argued.

"Guys…" Winry sighed with aggravation, "Can you please, for one day, not argue?"

Elan rolled her eyes while Ed cursed underneath his breath.

Finally Elan insisted on helping Winry with the dishes while Ed and Al put the leftovers in containers and store them in the refrigerator.

"Man, this sucks." Elan murmured.

"Hmm?" Winry said as she dried a plate and place it in the cabinet.

Elan groaned as she look at the dirty water , "I hate doing dishes. Actually, I hate doing anything that involves cleaning."

Winry laughed before giving her an odd look, "I don't wanna see what your house look like."

"You don't have to worry." Elan stared her and then slight smile, " I don't have a house."

Winry made a shock expression, "Oh, I'm sorry. What happen to your house?"

"Nothing." Elan said flatly, "I just never had a home where I can stay. Basically, I travel from place to place."

"Wow. That sounds exciting." Winry smiled, "Traveling places; seeing new things."

"Well, it's not as exciting as it sounds." Elan frowned, "but it's not all bad either."

"Hm, your lifestyle sorta remind me of Ed and Al's." Winry said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, but they used to have home…" she said as her voice trailed off, "but they burned it down."

"Why?" she said bewilderment.

"Don't know." Winry said quietly, "I guess because it held so many memories that they didn't want to remember."

"Like what?" Elan said

"Their mother…" Winry said sadly, "They loved their mother so much that they lost almost everything…"

"The incident of the human transmutation." Elan added.

"Yep." Winry nodded, "They never successfully brought their mother back."

"How could they?" Elan said sternly, "Remaking something into image of a deceased figure isn't called resurrecting."

"Especially, when it doesn't has a soul." She added.

Suddenly, they heard the boys walked inside, Winry turned to the them with her hands placed on her hips, "Done, already?"

"Yeah." Ed said. "There wasn't a lot much to clean up."

"So, what were you girls talking about?" Al asked.

"Girl's stuff." Winry smiled.

"In other words, they were talking about nothing." Ed said.

Elan said nothing as she dried her hand with a towel, "I'm going out for a walk, catch you guys later."

"Okay" she said, "Make sure you come back before midnight."

"Will do." Elan reassured, "I'll come back before sunset."

"Alright." Winry said and waved at Elan as she left, "Have a nice walk."

"What's up with her?" he asked, "She sounded a bit distant."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." She said.

Nine hours later…

"It's getting late." He thought, "Where in the hell could she be?"

"Concerned?" her voice turned his attention away from the window, "I said not to worry."

"I'm not." He protest, "But haven't you notice she was acting funny when she left."

"Sort of." She agreed, "but it doesn't mean anything bad happened to her."

"Great, she probably dead somewhere." He muttered, "Let me look for her besides, you said you wanted her to come back before midnight, right?"

"Go ahead." She said, "I knew you couldn't stop worrying about her."

"I've already told you, I'm not worried!" He scolded, "So, shut up, already!"

"Where are you going, brother?" Alan wondered as he returned the den, "Has Elan come back yet?"

"No, I'm going out to look for her." He said.

"Okay, be careful." He said.


End file.
